


Punishment

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Kanato being gross, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kanato there are two kinds of torture, fun torture and even more fun torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is purely fun torture but i promise there'll be some blood shed soon! i'm a little worried that i made him sound too much like reiji but consider it sibling resemblance~

Kanato let out a small hum of laughter as he looked down at the pathetic scene unfolding before him. Admittedly, he had calmed down slightly in recent times. Being an obedient doll and taking his orders well seemed to work in your favor. Even so, he still had days where the tiniest mistakes would end up like this. He clicked his tongue, glaring down at you.

“You were doing so well, but you had to go and mess it all up didn’t you?”

“K-Kanato…it was an accident! I promise I won’t do it again.”

“I do wish I could believe you, i really do.” 

He leaned forward in his chair, grabbing your chin with enough force to leave a bruise. You could swear your heart stopped as his gaze pierced through you. His expression twisted into one of disdain and disgust.

“You really are a pathetic doll. What should your punishment be today? There are so many fun games we can play~”

“Please! Please don’t!”

Kanato chuckled to himself, shaking as he attempted to hold back a fit of laughter. You let out a sigh of relief as he let go of your chin, but that relief was quickly replaced with the sting of pain. During your time with Kanato you had learned a few things. One of those things was that nothing hurt quite like being slapped. Kanato never stopped after just one either. As with everything, he would strike again and again until he was bored enough to move on.

“You’re so precious like this. I’ve always admired the way tears make your eyes sparkle~”

He traced his nails along your cheek, admiring his handiwork. You squeezed your eyes shut as he moved his fingers down your neck. Tears spilled out of your eyes before you could stop them and you could hear Kanato’s familiar twinkling laughter. His nails dug into your shoulder, threatening to draw blood.

“Are you going to be a good doll for me now?”

“Yes, sir…”

Your voice came out no louder than a whisper. 

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

You couldn’t force out anything but a whimper, and soon everything went white. You could hear a chair toppling over and feel something pressing down on you. Every attempt at breathing was only met with more of Kanato’s shrill, almost hysteric laughing.

“Louder, darling! The sound of you choking is like music to my ears~”

His voice filled the room, he was obviously happy to be causing you pain. As you came to your senses you could feel his hands around your neck, pressing tighter with each second. Your arm shook as you reached up to push his hair out of his eyes, leaving him slightly dazed. Luckily, during your time with him you also learned a few of his weaknesses. You had never been more thankful in your life as his grip loosened around your neck. You cleared your throat briefly, closing your eyes as you spoke.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

Kanato’s expression returned to his usual pitying smile.

“Good, now go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. I’m not done with you.”


End file.
